Juro por la estrella de Aries
by Dark light no Esmeralda
Summary: que pasaria si despues de tantos años te reencuentras con tu mejor amiga y justamente en ese tiempo te terminas enamorando de la misma...hmmm...eso yo no lo se...¿por que no se lo preguntan a Mu de Aries?
1. Chapter 1

Todos los personajes expuestos en este fic son únicamente propiedad de Masami Kurumada y TOEI Animation, yo solo los uso para el entretenimiento. xD

Bien...este fic es el primero que hago en cuestiones del amor, la verdad es que el personaje de Mu no es mi preferido, pero siempre me eh preguntado de cual sería la mejor chica para él, es decir como es tan firme en su trabajo de caballero y nunca ha demostrado un poco de carisma en ninguna escena que yo haya visto de todas las sagas, pues me tome la molestia de hacer este fic, en donde existe humor, amor, ironía y dulzura, solo les pido que lo lean y dejen reviews n.n

"Juro por la estrella de Aries" 

capítulo I: "de cómo empezó toda esta locura"

"_En el santuario ateniense luego de la batalla contra el cronida, la luz empezaba a surgir así como también la paz y la alegría, nuevos niños novatos empezaban a llegar para ser los que nos remplazarían a nosotros los caballeros dorados. Luego de siete años de entrenamiento para esos niños, se convertirán en los próximos caballeros de oro y el mal volvería a tratar de reinar el mundo. Pelearían a muerte contra los enemigos que intenten dañar a la próxima diosa Athena al igual que al planeta, mientras que nosotros seríamos como sus maestros, en épocas viejas y antañas, sin poder hacer nada contra los males que afecten al planeta tierra. Como todos los guerreros que pasaron como caballeros de oro o de plata u bronce, nosotros, los que actualmente vigilamos las doce casas del zodíaco quedaremos obsoletos..."_

-Que lástima, porque para eso vivía yo.

"_Desde la casa de Aries, mi persona podía observar a el caballero de Escorpio, Milo, contarles a los niños luego del duro entrenamiento varias historias de la famosa mitología griega. Milo, siempre obtenía una actitud carismática con los niños, aunque, ya el patriarca, mi maestro Shión le había advertido a Escorpio de que dejara de contarles historias a los niños, debido a su lenguaje no tan agradable y un poco...ordinario..."_

-Milo cuéntanos una historia de la mitología griega! –decía uno de los cadetes.

-Si! –gritaron todos los niños a Coro.

-Esta bien...Esta bien...pero no le vayan a decir al patriarca de que les he contado otra historia...¿vale?

-Esta bien n.n –dice otro de los niños.

-Hoy les contaré la historia de "Leda"...aquí les va la historia:

"LEDA" 

_Leda era la mujer de un rey de Esparta que se llamaba Tíndaro. Ella era una belleza de mujer, pa que no nos digamos carajadas. Y resulta que un día estaba sentada en su aposento, reposando muy tranquila cuando va entrando por la ventana un cisne todo asustado, brincando y chapaleando porque lo venía persiguiendo un águila, y Leda ahí mismo, toda conmovida, le abrió los brazos pa protegerlo de esa águila tan atrevida. Y le decía: _

_-Venga pacá, mijo, no sea bobito, que yo no lo dejo unir a esa águila que esta bien de abusadora._

_Pero hay veces que no se puede poner uno de buena persona. ¿saben lo que le pasó a Leda? Que ahí quedo en tres y dos, porque no había tal cisne: era el maldito de Zeus que había llamado a Afrodita y le había dicho:_

_-Ve, ole: yo que le manejo una gana horrible a aquella vieja, pero yo sé que si me le acerco así como soy se asusta toda y pierdo mi tiempo...¿por qué no te disfrazas de águila, y yo me vuelvo cisne y salís persiguiéndome? Yo se que a ella ahí mismo le da lástima y me defiende, y ahí si déjamela por mi cuenta._

_Pues así ocurrió, y la pobre no dio un brinco. Qué lo iba a dar, si el señor cisne no le dio tiempo, porque la tenía casi asfixiada abrazándola con esas machas de alas. Porque en el afán y en la emoción se había quedado en forma de cisne, y así fue como le hizo el mandado. Ahora, no me pregunten cómo hizo, que yo tampoco tengo ni idea: y no sé cómo serán los cisnes por debajo. Pero lo cierto del caso fue que dejó a Leda toda culeca, esperando huevo._

_Y vean como se enredan las cosas a la hora menos pensada. Resulta que esa misma noche se le pasó pa la cama su marido Tíndaro, que estaba todo recalentado porque hacía días que no veía mujer por andar en guerra. Pero ella no tenía ni pizca de ganas, porque Zeus la había tranquilizado como pa quince días; pero no hubo de otra, y tuvo que aguantarse a su adorado esposo, que también la dejó en embarazo: ¡que encartadita la de esa pobre!_

_Porque a los nueve meses, cuando llamo a Ilitia (¿se acuerdan quién es? La diosa de los partos), cómo sería el susto de esta cuando ve que lo que le va saliendo a Leda es un huevo inmenso, como de dos yemas y ahí mismo se le va rompiendo el cascaron y aparecen un par de mellizos, lo más lindos que ustedes se puedan imaginar: el uno era Pólux –yo digo Polus-, y la otra que no iba a ser nada menos que Miss Universo cuando estuviera grande: Helena, la de la guerra de Troya. Después les hablo de esta guerra._

_Pues sí: nacieron Pólux y Helena, y Zeus los tuvo que reconocer, porque nacieron del huevo, aunque no como cisnecitos. Y no había pasado media hora cuando le empiezan otros dolores a la pobre Leda, que ese día amaneció con explosión demográfica: esta vez fueron otro par de mellizos, hombrecito y mujercita también: Cástor (acuérdense del aceite de castor) y Clitemnestra. A mí me dio mucho trabajo grabarme el nombre de esta, que iba a ser la mujer de Agamenon, hasta que invente este sistemita: acordarme de lo que decía Agamenon cuando peleaba con ella:_

_-¡Quítenme esta!_

_De manera que estos cuatro muchachos, que Tíndaro creía que eran cuatrillizos y que eran de él, no había tal: eran dos parejas. Y yo no me explico por qué los griegos siempre les dijeron mellizos a Cástor y a Pólux: los llamaban los Dióscuros, que quiere decir los hijos de Zeus. Fueron un par de muchachos muy queridos, que no se separaban: eran uña y mugre. Pero lo malo es que Pólux era inmortal y Cástor no. Y una vez en una batalla con unos primos de ellos cayó Cástor herido de muerte que ya estaba boqueando, y Pólux dizque lloraba a moco tendido:_

_-¡Ay, que desgracia la mía ser inmortal! Se va a morir mi hermanito y no lo voy a poder acompañar a la otra vida..._

_y Zeus lo oyó, le dio lástima, y los puso a que compartieran la inmortalidad, y así, mientras el uno estaba muerto un día, el otro estaba vivo, y se iban turnando. Y los puso en el cielo, en un grupito de estrellas que los romanos llamaban Géminis, que quiere decir los mellizos. Los que creen en horóscopos, saben que el mes de géminis es de Mayo 21 a Junio 20._

_Las historias de las hermanitas de ellos, Helena y (¡quítenme esta!) Clitemnestra, que no fueron frutas que comió mono, son muy divertidas. Después se las cuento, muchachos._

Luego el caballero de Escorpión se levanta del suelo y se arreglo la capa, con su natural porte de caballero.

-bueno niños, ya les eh contado una historia, luego les digo acerca de la guerra de Troya.

-Milo! Te dije que no les volvieras a contar historias de eso modo a los niños! –dice Shión llegando un poco irritado.

-Ah! Patriarca...je, je...discúlpeme es que ellos me lo pidieron y usted sabe mis debilidades por esas caritas de ángeles que serán nuestro futuro-dice Milo tratando de evadir el enojo del patriarca.

-por eso mismo no quiero que les inculques malas palabras a los niños, ese lenguaje tan ordinario les pueden dar una mala facha para cuando sean caballeros Ò.Ó...niños retírense, Shina los espera para su cesión de entrenamiento.

Los niños se retiran rápidamente del lugar un tanto asustados por la breve discusión entre Milo y Shión. Luego de que todas las criaturitas se retiraron, el patriarca le dirigió una mirada asesina a el caballero de Escorpión y luego empezó a regañar a Milo con esos sermones que nadie soporta, mientras que el caballero de Aries se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos y su melancolía, recordando de aquellos días en los cuales el de niño solía escapar del entrenamiento para encontrarse con ella en un campo de girasoles y jugar dulcemente olvidando todo su sufrimiento que le proporcionaba el duro entrenamiento al cual se enfrentaba día a día.

Miraba distraídamente un campo de rosas que se encontraba en el santuario unos kilómetros al lado de la casa de Aries, hasta que su vista logró captar una silueta familiar entre tantas rosas. El caballero se sobresaltó pensando que podría ser la persona que desde hace ocho años esperaba ansioso con la esperanza de que su vida no habría acabado. Sacudió su cabeza y apretó sus ojos para ver mejor la escena pero cuando los abrió ya la sombra había desaparecido dejando al caballero desilusionado y con la impresión de que tuvo una simple alucinación.

-eh trabajado mucho, debo de estar agotado-se decía para sus adentros.

Vio que hacia el se acercaban el patriarca Shión y Milo con la cara baja, sumiso.

-Mu...

-¿Si maestro?

-Athena quiere que nos reunamos en la casa mayor, necesita darnos una noticia muy importante.

-bien, entonces vamos.

-de acuerdo, andando –resume Shión- ¿y tu también vienes de acuerdo Milo?

-si...maestro-decía el Escorpio con el semblante bajo, aún desanimado por el gran regaño.

-y no te pongas así...tu te lo buscaste!

- ¬ ¬...-hace un puchero y comienza a salir de la casa de Aries dirigiéndose a la casa Mayor.

Shión y Mu estaban pasando por la casa de Acuario cuando el patriarca le comenta al carnero:

-últimamente, en el santuario, se han encontrado por los pozos sépticos, varios cadáveres de caballeros de plata y bronce...es extraño.

-ahora que lo menciona maestro, es cierto, no me explico como mueren esos caballeros, ya que no poseen ninguna herida corporal -dice Mu intrigado.

-quizás sea por envenenamiento-aporta Shión.

-quizás...

-y es por eso que Athena nos ha convocado, mira ya llegamos...

-por eso? Uh?

Ya habían llegado a la casa Mayor, y ahí se encontraban Camus, Afrodita, Aioria, Shaka, y los demás dorados, todos con el mismo semblante serio que en todas las sagas han demostrado. Luego de un rato aparece ante ellos la diosa Athena en compañía de Shun, Shiryu, Hyoga e Ikki como escoltas (N/A: que habrá pasado con Seiya?), al llegar en frente de los dorados, todos le hacen una reverencia y se quitan los cascos en señal de respeto.

-por favor caballeros-responde Saori tranquilamente- levántense.

-Athena...-murmura Shaka.

-los eh convocado aquí...ustedes deben de saber porque-dice Saori viendo especialmente a Shión y a Dohko.

-Así es...-responde Aioria- según el maestro Dohko nos hemos reunido aquí por la seria situación que últimamente ha sufrido el santuario ateniense.

-exactamente...-exclama Saori-Shión me ha puesto al tanto de todo y me recomendó que llamara a alguien para que nos ayude en nuestro problema que es más serio de lo que parece.

-a alguien?-pregunta intrigado Kanon y luego mira a su gemelo, a lo que al mismo tiempo se encogen de los hombros, dudosos.

-así es, es una Musa guerrera de Zeus, fue criada por las pitonisas por lo tanto sabe el arte de la adivinación y es experta en este tipo de casos...Ikki por favor dile que ya puede pasar.

El caballero se dirige silenciosamente a la puerta por la cual había salido Saori, y luego de un rato este sale de la habitación con una mujer más grande que él...esta era de piel blanca, sus ojos eran de un azul oscuro tan puros como los de Saori, su cabello era liso por la parte de arriba cayendo semi ondulado un poco separado por varios mechones con unos dos de estos por las mejillas, le llegaba más allá de la cintura color dorado opaco; vestía: un pantalón blanco pegado de dos dedos por encima de las rodillas y encima un vestido que le llegaba a los muslos; en la parte superior del pecho era blanco con bordes dorados de cuello cerrado semi abierto, en la parte de debajo de color verde pasto con motivos en la parte de abajo, llevaba una cinta blanca por la cintura amarrada, de bisutería un brazalete en cada brazo color blanco con bordes dorados, de zapatos unos botines blancos con esferas verdes. Todos al ver a la chica se impresionaron ya que les resultaba muy familiar.

-caballeros...ella es Rachel de Quimera (N/A: se pronuncia reichel para los que no lo saben ¬ ¬U ), la musa de las que les estaba hablando, ella nos ayudará a revelar estas misteriosas muertes- concluyó Athena con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados-

en el aire se escuchaban varios murmullos y el ambiente era tenso...

-será la Rachel la que todos conocíamos...-murmuraba atónito el Tauro.

-No lo creo –decía MM.

-Rachel...-Murmuro el caballero de Aries fuera de sí.

En eso la musa que les había dirigido una sonrisa amistosa a los dorados posó su azulados ojos en los de Mu, haciendo que este se sonrojara un poco. Luego se dirigió a Athena y le susurro algo en el oído, a lo que Saori en seguida la miro y le dirigió a el caballero de Aries una sonrisa que luego se convirtió en una risita de quinceañera.

-oh! Se me olvidaba!-dijo Saori en tono burlón- Rachel se quedará hospedada en la casa de Aries.

-Ohhh!-se escucho un corito.

-qu-que? En mi casa?...pe-pero Athena? –tartamudea el caballero sin dar crédito a sus oídos. / 

-te encuentras bien Mu?...acaso te molesta la presencia de Rachel?-pregunta Saori con un tono de sarcasmo que nadie noto, solamente Hyoga e Ikki que se estaban riendo a escondidas.

-No...para na...

pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que Kanon le tapó la boca rápidamente al caballero y se apresuró a comentar...

-Athena...ante la seria hostilidad del caballero de Aries...yo propongo de que Rachel se quede en la casa de Géminis...allí no le faltará nada y será bienvenida...verdad hermano?

-Oh...si! claro que sí -decía Saga con la misma picardía de su hermano gemelo.

-que? Ambos se la van a compartir? –pregunta crudamente MM-

-Acaso estas celoso MM? ¬ ¬U–pregunta Ikki para cerrarle el pico al engreído de Cáncer.

-grrrrr! –exclama MM dirigiéndole una mirada asesina al Fénix- a la salida Ikki!

-Basta! Déjense de bobadas! Nadie va a hacer nada a la salida! –exclama Saori ya un poco irritada, luego se dirige a la Musa Rachel-, Mu te va a llevar a la casa de Aries, ¿verdad Mu? –pregunta Saori de forma comprometedora y con una sonrisa un poco forzada y amenazante.

-Claro señorita Athena n.nU

-así me gusta...-exclama Saori.

-bien, caballero muéstreme su casa, ya estoy un poco agotada por el largo viaje -dice la Musa dejando escapar su dulce voz.

-cl-claro...por-por supuesto.. O/O .sígame señorita...-dice Mu completamente sonrosado.

Bien hasta aquí llega el primer capítulo de mi fic...espero que les haya gustado, y si les gusto esa historia de Leda que conté a mi manera, pues tranquilos porque habrá mas de esas...y se pondrá la cosa más chistosa...Sayonara.


	2. Chapter 2

Todos los personajes expuestos en este fic son únicamente propiedad de Masami Kurumada y TOEI Animation, yo solo los uso para el entretenimiento. xD

**Capítulo II: "un Girasol en un campo de rosas rojas"**

"_ya puedo recordarlo, luego de que se terminara la reunión en la casa Mayor, me tocaba acompañar a la joven Musa hacia mi propia casa donde ella se iba a hospedar durante todo este tiempo hasta que se descubriera la causa de todas las muertes repentinas que recientemente se habían ocasionado por quién sabe qué. En fin, apenas y yo podía voltear a verle la cara para cerciorarme de que se encontraba bien, cuando lo hacía ella también se volteaba y me dirigía una sonrisa amistosa...Ah! como de olvidar esos momentos...aunque mi actitud era la de un niño de cinco años muy penoso, ella me trataba con el respeto que un caballero de oro se merece... en unos instantes...unos maravillosos instantes ella empezó una conversación, no me importa cual hubiera sido el tema, lo que se es que lo que quería era escuchar su dulce voz, para descubrir si era la misma niña que desde hace siete años no había podido volver a ver, gracias a que nuestros destinos y caminos eran totalmente distintos...no, no importa, siempre guarde la esperanza de volverla a ver y eh aquí mi dulce Rachel..."_

-Caballero...-dice la Musa tratando de romper el silencio que ya empezaba a aturdir.

-s-si? –apenas tartamudeaba Mu.

-¿Falta mucho para llegar a la casa de Aries? –pregunta ella inocentemente.

-bueno...-mira hacia las casas notando de que apenas se encontraban en Virgo- nos faltan por pasar cuatro casas más.

-entiendo...¿la casa de Aries es la primera, verdad?

-usted debería de saber eso, ¿acaso le molesta?

-No...para nada, no me molesta...es que eh estado mucho tiempo en el Olimpo con las demás musas y se me ha olvidado el orden y protocolo de algunos santuarios.

-bueno...

-Mu –Dice Rachel, luego de un instante de silencio, tomando al caballero por la mano.

"_Acaso dijo lo que mis oídos escucharon, claro que sí, había dicho mi nombre, era ella en verdad, cuando sus labios lo pronunciaron, me quede paralizado como un idiota, un nudo en la garganta no me dejaba hablar ni responder a su llamado. Quede totalmente aturdido. Pero, reuní valor para mirarla y tratar de atender a su pedido, simplemente sentía que me desmayaba, mis piernas no reaccionaban, ahora pienso seriamente de que sufro una enfermedad del cerebro, en el cual el nerviosismo es el primer síntoma"_

-s-si Ra-Rachel? –alcanzó a decir el caballero de Aries.

-¿No me has olvidado, verdad? –pregunta ella y acto seguido le dirigió una sonrisa.

-claro que no...¿como podría Rachel?

-eso me alegra...es bueno saberlo, porque yo tampoco pude olvidarte a ti, y a esos días.

"_¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso? ¿qué me quería expresar con esas palabras, en ese momento sabía que algo me insinuaba, pero yo con todo el valor que pude reunir...decidí seguirle el juego"_

-Es verdad-dice el caballero mirando para el cielo avisando que ya iba a anochecer- esos fueron los mejores días de mi niñez, fueron los únicos momentos en los cuales viví de verdad...lo demás era una mentira.

-¿una mentira? –pregunta ella parando la caminata y poniéndose en frente de Mu mirándolo a los ojos dulcemente- ¿a que te refieres?

-Pu-pues, en esos momentos me sentía con vida Rachel, a tu lado y...

-¿en serio? –pregunta ella con sus ojos iluminados, hermosos con el color rosado del atardecer.

-eh...o/o...ya va a anochecer, mejor nos apresuramos, necesitas descansar. –dice Mu con la cara completamente roja.

-Tienes razón, vamos!

"_En ese momento ella me tomo de la mano (y casi me desmayo), y empezamos a correr bajando por las escaleras. Me sentía libre, a merced del viento, que en ese momento golpeaba mi rostro suavemente como una caricia. Ella se veía magnífica con la brisa que jugaba con sus cabellos. Me sonreía, y yo también a ella, era tan perfecto ese momento, tan mágico. Qué lastima que haya acabado tan rápido. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estábamos en los pasillos de la casa de Aries, riéndonos de la acción que acabábamos de hacer como cuando éramos unos niños. Pero en eso llegaron Aldebarán, Saga y Kanon a no se qué...no importa, con tal, me habían arruinado el momento y no valía de nada quejarme"_

-Oye! Mu! –gritaba Aldebarán acercándose con los gemelos del Géminis- te queremos decir algo amigo n n

-Aldebarán ¬ ¬

-uh? Te pasa algo Mu?

-no nada...-responde Aries un tanto irritado. ¬¬U

En eso Saga se acerca a Rachel acompañado de Kanon...

-Rachel...hace tiempo que no te veíamos...¿como estas? –pregunta Saga formalmente.

-pues –responde Rachel sorprendida- bien por ahora...¿sigo viva no?

-es cierto

-¿Rachel no te incomoda la casa de Aries?–Dice Kanon con cierta picardía.

-uh? A que te refieres Kanon? –pregunta Rachel inocentemente.

-pues...Mu es muy aburrido, no tiene gracia, es más este es el primer lugar en ser atacado del santuario y puedes quedar en peligro. Por qué no mejor te vienes con mi hermano y yo y así...

-Kanon! Que le estás insinuando a Rachel...que no te da vergüenza acaso? –dice el patriarca llegando muy irritado por el ofrecimiento tan atrevido de Kanon. Ò.Ó

-Maestro Shión...que hace aquí?-pregunta Mu- O.O

-solamente quería cerciorarme de que no incomodaran a Rachel, que por lo visto es lo primero que hacen estos inmorales-dice Shión enojado y mirando de una manera asesina a Kanon-

-Patriarca...disculpe a mi hermano, esta fuera de sus cabales, no sabía lo que decía -dice Saga tratando de calmar la ira de Shión, al tiempo que le tapaba la boca a Kanon, el cual iba a dar su opinión.

-mas te vale que solo haya sido un ataque de locura Saga. Ella solamente vino aquí para ayudarnos, no para otras cosas que creo que en este instante se le deben de estar pasando por la cabeza a tu gemelo.

-no pasara de nuevo...¿cierto Kanon?...

-si...claro –dice Kanon en susurros.

-¿que fue lo que dijiste hermanito? Ò.Ó–dice Saga entre dientes tratando de calmar su enojo.

-nada hermanito n.n...y disculpa Rachel no volverá a pasar esto... –dice Kanon hipócritamente.

-eh...no te preocupes Kanon...sin resentimiento –dice Rachel sin comprender nada.

-bien...Ya se esta haciendo tarde, caballeros váyanse a sus respectivas casas a descansar, mañana tendremos trabajo y necesitarán energías.

Todos los caballeros que se encontraban en la casa de Aries se retiraron rápidamente a sus casas. Mu llevó a Rachel a una parte subterránea de su casa en donde se encontraba el cuarto en el cual el caballero descansaba.

-¿Aquí es donde tu duermes?

-eh...así es...no es tan lujoso como las habitaciones del Olimpo, pero es algo cómodo...espero que te agrade.

-tranquilo, se ve humilde, y muy bonita la decoración.

-gracias n/n

-tienes buenos gustos...¿donde voy a dormir?

-Pues en la cama, reposa allí.

-¿Y tu?

-eh...pues en el suelo...

-en el suelo?...claro que no Mu...no me lo perdonaría, puedes ponerte en un lado de la cama.

-en un lado? O/O

-si...y oye...últimamente has estado muy extraño conmigo que te pasa?

-a-a mi?...na-nada...

-por qué tartamudeas?

-no por nada...

-bueno entonces...ven...

"_bien, vale decir que me puse como un jitomate y casi no pude respirar. Ella se acerco a mi inocentemente y tomo de mi mano nuevamente, llevándome a un extremo de la cama, luego nos sentamos allí y nuestras miradas se cruzaron entre si, en ese instante me olvide del tiempo, no tenía noción de nada, solo estaba ella en mi frente lo demás desaparecía así como nada. No se lo que paso en ese momento, lo que sé es que se produjo un pequeño acercamiento y luego otro, y otro, hasta que mi boca rozo con sus labios lo cual luego de unos instantes se convirtió en un beso, era inocente, pero al fin y al cabo era un beso, que puedo decir, solo duro un minuto y luego saliendo del cuento de hadas nos regresamos a la cruda realidad. Nos separamos al tomar un poco de razonamiento y luego como si nada ella se paro y se puso del otro extremo de la cama, lista para dormir. Mi persona se encontraba fuera de sí, no entendía que había pasado, creo que había quedado en Shock, pero bueno, ella se recostó de su lado y me miro con la inocencia de una niña pequeña..."_

-Buenas noches Mu n.n

-buenas noches Rachel –dice el caballero mientras las luces eran apagadas.

"_¿¡Buenas noches? Si ni siquiera pude pegar un ojo en la noche de lo aturdido que estaba. Rayos, no entendía lo que me pasaba, estaba todo confundido y atontado, los minutos eran interminables, y mis pensamientos un desastre, no sabía en ese momento que pasaba, que sentía...hasta llegue a preguntarme algo que luego de unos instantes me sorprendió por parte de mi mismo ¿acaso estaba yo enamorado de mi mejor amiga?..."_

-debo de estar loco...

"_luego de hacer esta breve y loca conclusión, decidí relajarme y tratar de descansar un poco, para ver si así dejaba de estar aturdido, justamente a las dos de la mañana me quede dormido...no tuve ningún sueño, solamente el color negro rodeaba los adentros de mi ser... fue a las nueve de la mañana que mi alumno Kiki me despertó"_

-maestro Yamiel... es tarde...despierte maestro.

-uh? Que pasa Kiki? –dice Mu despertando un poco somnoliento.

-¡Maestro! Que bueno que despertó, son las nueve, se le ha hecho tarde.

-¡Las nueve!-exclama el caballero impresionado.

-así es, no se preocupe, nadie atacó la casa, recuerde de que estamos en épocas de paz...eh...maestro... ¿me esta escuchando?

-Kiki...en donde está Rachel? –dice Mu imprevisto, sin hacerle caso a su alumno.

-Rachel de Quimera? La Musa guerrera de Zeus?

-La misma...¿dónde está?

-pues, salió muy temprano a la casa mayor para hablar con Saori...digo...Athena.

-entiendo...voy a ir a buscarla...

-espera Mu! Ella horita está con los niños en el campo de rosas que Saori ordeno plantar hace meses. Esta jugando con los cadetes en su receso.

-Bien gracias Kiki –dice Mu mientras que de un salto se incorpora fuera de la cama colocándose su armadura.

-pero...Yamiel...-dice Kiki un tanto confundido.

"En ese instante salí corriendo al campo de rosas que quedaba al lado de mi casa como un completo desquiciado (lo admito). Llegue y la volví a ver, con el sol a sus espaldas el cual hacía que su hermosa silueta brillara y se viera resplandeciente. **Un girasol en medio de un campo de rosas rojas**. Jugaba con los niños tiernamente, con una gracia que a ellos le encantaban. Siempre eh dicho que las mujeres tienen el don de llevarse bien con cualquier niño, por más reservado que sea, ellas hacen que los mudos hablen y que el sol salga siempre. De acuerdo todas estas frases son demasiadas cursis y melosas pero ¿con que otras puedo expresarme de ellas, y especialmente de Rachel, pero no nos distraigamos más, el punto es que luego de que yo la observara por un rato Shaina interrumpe llamando a los niños ya que su recreo había llegado a su fin, dejando a la Musa sola en el campo...quería acercarme a ella, lo juro, lo quería, pero no pude, al menos no por mi voluntad, me quede parado observándola. Ella se encontraba sentada en medio de tantas rosas, hasta que me miro y me hizo una señal de que la acompañara, a lo que yo inmediatamente accedí, me senté a su lado, a observar el lugar y sentir la suave brisa que rodeaba el lugar la cual era el único factor que eliminaba el silencio, ya que todo lo demás estaba callado...pero como siempre ella terminaba el silencio y llenaba el ambiente de paz y alegría..." -Te gustan las rosas rojas?-pregunta Rachel con su normal inocencia, mientras giraba con sus dedos uno de las rosas. -Uh?...puede ser...tu decías que los girasoles eran más bonitos.-responde el caballero de Aries. -es verdad... desde pequeña siempre decía que las rosas podían ser hermosas pero también tenían su otro lado.. -te refieres a sus espinas? -Así es...algo tan hermoso no puede ser tan dañino. 

-entiendo...

-Mu...

-que pasa Rachel?

-es que te quería preguntar algo...

-que?

-¿qué fue lo que paso anoche?

-¿a-anoche? –tartamudeo Mu asustado y sorprendido.

-Pues si...anoche nos...

-Rachel yo...

"_se perfectamente lo que le iba a decir en ese instante, pero luego me retracté y me quede callado con la cabeza baja, pero ella me subió la mirada y me miro con sus azulados ojos, tan puros y hermosos como cuando era una niña. Lo que le quería decir, era una locura, decirle que luego de tantos años de amistad y luego siete sin verla, y justo en el reencuentro yo me enamoré de ella...o...quizás ya lo estaba, pues eso pensé en un momento loco, ¡quería preguntárselo! Vaya que quería, pero como lo sabría ella, nunca se lo dije...eso creo...no recuerdo mucho de los últimos días de mis niñez en donde la vi por última vez (valga la redundancia), quizás...se lo dije, tal vez no. No le di respuesta a la pregunta, nos quedamos callados toda una hora meditando la situación, se que me iba a decir algo, no se que era, pero me dio esperanzas. Pero, a buena hora aparecen Shaka y Camus algo alarmados, tensos y jadeando"_

-Rachel, Athena te necesita, se encontraron otros cadáveres en el pozo séptico de la casa de Cáncer.

-pues, ni mas faltaba, andando.

-espera –interrumpe Camus tomando aliento.

-que pasa caballero?-pregunta Rachel.

-Athena quiere que les hagas a los cadáveres una autopsia.

-bueno...no tengo ningún problema, andando.

Mi segundo capítulo ¡terminado, es muy cuchi lo sé, pero espero que les haya gustado, el próximo episodio es un song fic con la canción B.Y.O.B de "sistem of a down"...bueno, creo que ya pueden dejar reviews y darme sus sabias recomendaciones O.o.


End file.
